


[Podfic] Descartes' Error by StarTrekFanWriter

by sk_lee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epic, F/M, First Time, Original Character(s), Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's:<br/>In the movie, Spock was worried about appearing to give favoritism to Nyota -- there must have been some reason he was worried about giving that impression. Someone KNEW something was up. And how would a 'logical' guy like Spock wind up wrapped up in something like that to begin with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descartes' Error](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28705) by StarTrekFanWriter. 



> In May of 2012 while I was recording this podfic for The Podfic Big Bang my father passed away. He was hospitalized and the next day he was gone.
> 
> I am amazed by how this one event changed me and changed my life. After that I found I couldn't record podfic for a while. Even after I began to record again I could not listen my previous work on this project.
> 
> This is a wonderful story. I want to share the work I did and the work I am doing. Also it has some gorgeous art work, made so well by helva2260, that deserves to be seen.
> 
> I was going to begin fresh because I noticed changes in the sound of my voice from the past mp3s and the new recordings. I can hear the difference my father's death made in my voice. To acknowledge that effect I didn't re record anything.
> 
> So if you listen to this podfic and it sounds as if two different people read parts of it that is the reason.

                                               

 

* * *

                                              

 [ **Download Part One Audiobook**](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-Part-One.m4b)

Descartes' Error is 72 chapters long.  I divided the story in 10 parts for the audiobook. Helva2260 made 11 pieces of artwork for this story. I will be posting each Part as a Chapter.

 


	2. Part Two

 

 

* * *

 

Download Audiobook:

[Part Two](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-Part-Two.m4b)

 

 


	3. Part Three

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Download Audiobook:** [Part Three](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-Part-Three.m4b)


	4. Part Four

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Part Four Audiobook Download:  [Part Four](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-%E2%80%93-Part-Four.m4b)


	5. Part Five

 

 

Part Five

* * *

* * *

* * *

Audiobook for download:  [ **Part Five**](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-Part-Five.m4b)


	6. Part Six

  

 

* * *

Download Audiobook [ **Part Six**](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-%E2%80%93-Part-Six.m4b)


	7. Part Seven

* * *

 

Part Seven Audiobook : [HERE](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Descartes-Error-%E2%80%93-Part-Seven.m4b)


End file.
